The disclosures herein relate generally to specimen handling, and more specifically, to storage and/or management of medical specimens and other specimens.
In fields such as medicine, chemistry and other arts, it is often helpful to store a specimen, i.e. a sample of a particular substance or material, in a container for later use. Before or after placing the specimen in the container, a technician or other user may mark the container with a label to identify the specimen. The user typically sends the container off to storage with other similar containers. The user may retrieve the container and specimen at a later time by locating the container via its identification label.